Imperfect But Powerful
by Purple Smiles and Love
Summary: Discontinued cus it sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I don't know much about America 'cause I live in, ya know, Australia. So correct me if I make any mistakes about high school, or middle school as you Americans call it.**

In ancient Greece, the Olympians were more powerful than they are today. All the power expelled from their beings was causing to much havoc. So an unknown force gathered it up and place it in an unborn child. The child was Acantha Mortuguez, a daughter of Hades. And this child was going to cause _a_ _lot _of trouble in the future.

**It's short, but cut me some slack, it's the prologue. Now review! Please!**


	2. I'm a Demiwhat?

**Yay! So happy! It's my birthday! Thats why I decided to add a chapter to this story****. Happy reading!**

_Acantha Mortuguez's POV_

My mother dropped me off at East Falls Middle School. I braced myself for another day of bullying. As soon as I stepped into my school, I heard one of the Violet Trant whispering to her friend about some new guy.

"Oh my god! Did you see him? Did you see?!"

"You mean the new guy? Of course I did! He's like, the hottest guy in school already!"

"I know right? He just knocked me over this morning and he was all apologetic! It was so sweet!"

I rolled my eyes. The new guy probably would be like the other guys in the school, a bully with an over-inflated ego, who probably apologized just to get attention, not of goodwill.

I opened my locker and glanced at my watch. Crap! I was almost late for geography class! I raced down the corridor, desperate to not get detention. I arrived at class. Phew! Most of the class was still walking to a seat. I walked a seat in the back in relief and sat down.

I hoped that nobody would sit next to me. Of course, due to my inpopularity, nobody did, to my relief. Mr. Kent, our geography teacher started talking gibberish about lakes and oxbow whatevers and due to my ADHD, I completely zoned out, and started wondering about the strange people and creatures I had seen.

Suddenly, the new guy walked in.

"Sorry, Mr. Kent for being late."

Mr. Kent raised his eyebrows and answered,  
"You the new kid?"

"Yes"

"Since it's your first day, and I'm in a good mood, I've decided not to give you detention. Go find an empty seat and sit down"

I wasn't worried about him sitting in the seat next to me. There were other empty seats next to the popular girls, so why would he choose this one? To my surprise, he sat down next to me. Why? The other girls glared at me with jealousy as soon as he sat down.

When he sat down, he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo"

* * *

_Nico Di Angelo's POV_

I had been sent to East Falls Middle school to investigate the strange power that had suddenly burst from the school. Stranger still, lesser monsters, instead of heading towards the power, had been heading away from the school. The only monsters that had seen heading towards the power source had been the larger and more powerful ones.

Wondering if the person or creature was good or bad, I randomly glanced at my watch. Yikes! I was late!

Hoping no-one was watching, I shadow-traveled to door of the geography classroom. I walked in and apologized to Mr. Kent for being late. He told me to find an empty seat and sit in it.

A lot of girls in the classroom were looking at me hopefully. They all had layers of make-up on. All, except one. I noticed a girl in the back.

She was wearing no make-up at all. She was wearing jeans, a black hoodie, and a silver charm bracelet. I couldn't see her eyes or hair becuse of her hoodie. The no-make-up-girl was also radiating power, but looked like she wasn't trying to draw any attention to herself.

I made my way to the back, trying to avoid the slutty girls. When I sat next to her, she looked up for the first time, revealing her dark brown eyes and black hair. She looked surprised for a moment, then looked down.

I needed to find out who the mystery girl was. So I introduced myself to her. Her response? A raise of her hand.

What kind of girl did that?! Usually the girls I speak to blush and chatter on and on about themselves until the teacher told them to shut up.

I tried again.

"I'm Nico. What's your name?"

She completely ignored me.

I was getting a bit irritated. But when I opened my mouth to try again, Mr. Kent yelled,

"Just becase you're new, doesn't mean that I'll tolerate you chatting to somebody else and distracting me and everyone else!"

I sighed in frustration. I would have to ask her later. But she wasn't in any of my other classes. But I finally found her in the cafeteria. However, before I could reach the table where she sat alone, I was swarmed by troop of giggling girls.

When I finally managed to escape, but not without lipstick marks and ruffled hair, she, thank goodness, was still there, but reading a book instead of chatting like all the others.

But when I reached her table, she got up. She started walking away, tripped and crashed into somebody holding a plate of spaghetti. By this time the whole cafeteria was silent. Then everyone burst into laughter at her spaghetti covered appearance. Instead of bursting into tears she ran away to the bathroom, and I was once again surronded by slutty girls.

* * *

_Acantha's POV_

When Nico sat down at my table, I closed the book I was reading and walked away without looking where I was going. Of course, I ended up in the bathroom trying to get the spaghetti off me. I walked back to class slowly and looked at nobody. Finally school ended. I raced out of the school and into my mother's waiting car.

"How was school, dear?" she enquired.

"Same as usual" I grumbled back and said under my breath, "Disastrous, with everyone laughing at me."

When we got home, I raced up the stairs to my room. I opened my door and got the shock of my miserable and worthless life.

* * *

_Nico's POV_

I felt sorta guilty shadow-travelling into the mystery girls room. But when I stumbled out of the shadow, I forgot about every-thing as I struggled to comprehend what was before my eyes.

The room was all black. Black desk, black bed, black door, black everything! It was just black, black, black. Just my type of room.

I decided to look around the room to see if I could find any personal belongings. On the desk I saw what looked like a diary. I picked it up and flicked through the pages. They were full of entries about getting bullied, teased, and left out. What really caught my eye were the mentions about mysterious people and creatures.

I suddenly heard a strangled gasp behind me, and turned around to see the girl in the doorway. She turned around and looked like she was about to yell to her parents that there was a thug in her room. She never got the chance. I covered her mouth and dragged her into the room while shutting and locking the door.

"What do you want?" she hissed at me.

"Your name" I answered, standing against the door so she couldn't escape.

* * *

_Acantha's POV_

"What do you want?" i hissed at him.

"Your name" he answered, standing against the door so I couldn't escape.

"First you disturbs my daily routine of isolation. Second you break into my room and read my diary. Third you mug me and drag me into my own room. And now you want my _name_?"

"Yes" Nico said rather sheepishly.

"Well, I ain't gonna give you my name, you jerk!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why?! Because ever since you came into my class you've been causing only trouble. Now get out my room!"

"Tell me your name first."

"No way"

"Then too bad. I'm not gonna get outta your room until you tell me your name."

"Get outta my room NOW!"  
I put as much force as i could into that order. To my surprise, he turned to window to get out.

But before he did, he turned turned to me one more time and said,

"Acantha, you don't understand. You're a demigod."

And with that, he jumped out of the window, leaving me with the thought, I'm a demi-what?


End file.
